1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to external fixation devices, and in particular, to fasteners for the wires and pins used with external fixation devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
External fixation of bone fractures is well known in the art. Many different external fixation devices have been developed, virtually all of which in one form or another use multiple transverse fixation wires or pins which extend through, or are embedded in, respectively, the bone and soft tissue surrounding the bone, and connect, e.g. via nuts and bolts, to various types of supporting elements, such as rings, half-rings, arches or bars.
One of the more common external fixation devices, often referred to as the Ilizarov External Fixator, includes three basic elements: multiple rings (or arches) disposed coaxially about the bone segments to be fixated; transverse wires or pins for fixating the bone segments to the rings (or arches); and distractor mechanisms. The transverse wires are typically secured to the rings by wire fixation bolts and nuts. However effective they may be, these nuts and bolts present problems for both the physician and the patient. The tightening force needed to ensure that the wires remain securely in place often results in bending, or otherwise damaging, the bolts. This results in the loosening of the tensioning of the wires and can cause additional pain and discomfort.